


Dead

by karlark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: i kind of just found it, it's probably exactly what you think it is, meaning they die, uh, yeah i don't remember writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlark/pseuds/karlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dead," you murmur, clenching your fists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead

**Author's Note:**

> written before the gigapause!
> 
> (also very sorry for the terrible title)

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you have a baaaaad feeling. You shouldn't be sneaking around in the vents! Equius told you specifically to stay in the room!

But, err, you just got a bad feeling. Pounce always told you to trust your instincts and thats what you're doing now! There's nothing wrong with that.

Oh, you hope Equius okay. You hope Gamzee didn't do anything to him. You lean against the vent for a moment, squeezing your eyes shut.

Equius. Please please please be okay.

You get up and continue your way through the vents. You think you're hyperventilating. Hush, Leijon! You'll give away your position!

After what feels like a sweep, you reach the end of the vent. Before looking down into the room, you close your eyes again, steadying your breathing.

Okay, Nepeta, breathe. Equius could crush that skinny son of a bitch! —heehee, sorry! you tell the Equius in your mind— Okay. You turn back and gaze out of the vent and... Equius?

You watch Gamzee shoot him in the knee with a snarl before calming down again. The jugallo slowly bounces down and walks smoothly towards your moirail. Equius watches the highblood approach him, looking surprised.

Gamzee breaks the bow and you watch with horror as he loops the string around Equius's neck. He suddenly looks MURDEROUS.

Equius... Equius isn't coming out alive. You're sure of it.

You watch as Gamzee strangles Equius with the bow before letting go of it and letting Equius fall backwards.

"Dead," you murmur, clenching your fists. A lot quickly runs through your mind but the one thought that sticks out is "pounce."

So you do.

You unsheathe your clawkind specibus and knock the vent out. You leap out with a long "hisssss!" You must avenge Equius!

And then it all goes to shit.

Gamzee slowly turns around, drawing his clubs from the deck.

Right when you're about to claw him across the face, he grabs your wrist ouch ouch ouch he just snapped it. He just snapped your wrist. Ouch.

He slowly drags your claws across his face with a wide grin. And then he lets go of you. HONK.

He looked bad before. Now he just terrifies you, with the blood slowly dripping from the newly made cuts.

He slowly walks towards you and you gasp as he raises the club. You shuffle back the best you can with one hand but oh my god he brought it down. The first club lands on your stomach and you fall flat against the ground with a wheeze.

At first he's just toying at you, bringing them down hard on your arms or legs. Your vision slowly darkens with the pain. Your thoughts scatter and you can't form a coherent thought. But suddenly everything goes dark.

Your thought process completely stops.

Nepeta Leijon is

dead.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even remember when i wrote this, but i know it was way before the gigapause occurred! but... yeah, i don't know. it's pretty bad.


End file.
